This application relates to the art of display cases and, more particularly, to display cases for displaying perishable goods. The invention is particularly applicable for displaying bouquets of cut flowers and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and can be used for displaying other perishable goods.
Cut flowers are highly perishable, and maintaining same in a robust and pristine condition for relatively long time periods is very difficult. Good maintenance of cut flowers requires a refrigerated environment and fresh water.
It would be desirable to display bouquets of cut flowers in an aesthetically pleasing manner for selection by customers, while also providing refrigeration and water.